Generating alerts is a key function of many monitoring processes for a computerized system. For example, an alert may be sent to a human administrator, e.g., to enact corrective measures, manually. In further cases, an alert may be sent to a computerized supervisor for the system, e.g., to enact corrective measures, automatically. Typically, alerts are both reactive in nature and rely on hardcoded rules to trigger when a given alert is generated. For example, an administrator may create an alerting rule that is triggered whenever memory consumption of the monitored system is greater than 90%.